


Body Swap

by ohmygodwhy316



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy316/pseuds/ohmygodwhy316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an imagine from the Tumblr blog imaginexhobbit. <br/>Imagine being on the quest and constantly bickering with Kili despite secretly having affections for each other, and Gandalf gets so annoyed with the two of you that he gives you a body swap for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Long but worth it.

There it was again. That feeling in the pit of your stomach. Like one hundred butterflies had been released and were flying around in there. But you denied them with everything in you because the person who was causing this upsetting reaction was glaring at you over the campfire, hate smashing Kili’s face into a scowl. You returned the look, refusing to be the first to look away. It had been this way since the beginning of the quest. The first time you met at Bilbo’s house you accidentally knocked a plate out of his hands while being jostled by the other members of the company. Instead of calmly handling the situation, Kili immediately started shouting at you. That was when you decided that you wouldn’t waste an ounce of your time being nice to him. Unfortunately, lately, your body wasn’t reacting the way you wanted it to. The other day you had gotten in a shouting match over the horses that brought you nose to nose and your heart nearly beat out of your chest while you struggled not to glance down at his pretty pink lips...those lovely lips...that looked so soft...

_No! Damn it!_

You shook your head, breaking eye contact first, wishing those unwelcome thoughts would pop right out of your ears and run, never to be thought again. Kili smirk at you smugly as he ripped into a piece of rabbit jerky. You growled.

“Oh for-” Gandalf threw up his hands and huffed. “You two supposedly mature beings just had a staring contest. I am not even part of this damned feud and I am exhausted. The two of you had best make peace if you are ever to have enough energy to reach the mountain.”

“Alright.” You leaned back against a tree and shut your eyes. “As soon as Kili apologizes it’ll all be over.”

“ _Me?!_ ” Kili jumped up and you lazily opened one eye to watch him. His face was beet red and his breathing was ragged. “What do I have to be sorry about?!”

“How bout being an ass for one?” You snapped, your blood already boiling.

“You started it! This whole time it has all been you! You are the one-”

“Me?! How dare you?!”

“Oh I dare, you smarmy, pissy little-”

“ENOUGH.” Gandalf’s staff smashed down and a large crack made your ears ring. A violent ripping sensation tore through your mind just before everything went dark.

* * *

“Kili...Kili…”

_Kili?...Why the hell is someone saying Kili in my ear?_

You groaned and your eyelids fluttered, catching a glimpse of a worried looking Fili and Thorin.

“Kili, can you hear me? Are you ok?” Fili gave you a couple light smacks on the cheeks.

“Stop calling me Kili.” You groaned. Then gasped. Your voice was much deeper and there was a strange itching on your face. You reached up to scratch and caught sight of your hand...you screamed.

“ _What the hell is going on?!_ ” You jumped up and began patting yourself down and found that you weren’t wearing your own clothes. You weren’t even in your own body. You looked around frantically for Gandalf and came face to face with...yourself.

“When the two of you learn to behave you will be returned to your original bodies. Until that time you will stay switched. You can feel what happens to your own body in case there’s trouble.” Gandalf took a long pull at his pipe as the two of you stared at each other.

“Why...Why…” Kili sputtered. You were the first to regain your wits.

“You! This is your fault!” You shrieked, which sounded strange coming from Kili’s throat. You launched yourself at him, tackling him to the ground.

“If you didn’t constantly yell at me Gandalf wouldn’t have even noticed us!” Kili rolled you back over and slammed your head on the ground. You both groaned. Kili sat up and let go of you to rub the back of his head.

“Will you two idiots stop? You’re pissing off everyone.” Thorin growled and pulled Kili off you. “Get this sorted.”

You both glared at each other and turned away. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Kili rolled over once again and stared at the sky. This body was unusually small. He felt so light it almost worried him. What did you eat? He had noticed that you hadn’t been eating much lately maybe-

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. No no no. He couldn’t admit it, even to himself. He couldn’t admit that he watched you all the time. He couldn’t admit that he noticed how you snuck your horse snacks when you thought no one was looking. Or the way you bit your lip when you were concentrating. He couldn’t admit that he was fascinated with your every move. And oh how he loved how you moved. The first time he saw you at Bilbo’s you entranced him. He was mesmerised by you before you even spoke. Then you broke the plate and startled him, causing him to lash out before he even knew what he was doing. Kili understood why you began hating him, and he couldn’t blame you. He knew it was his fault but he figured it was better to keep fighting rather than deal with his feelings.

He rolled onto his stomach. Immediately his chest hurt and he was forced to roll back. He looked down in confusion. All your layers hid you figure but once he had stripped down to your tunic he noticed your breasts were a considerable size. His face turned bright red and he looked around to make sure none of the other dwarves were awake and watching. There was a pleasurable tightening sensation and he saw your nipples pebble under your shirt. He let out a small squeak then tugged another jacket over before laying back down, hoping he didn’t roll onto his stomach in his sleep.

* * *

When you woke in the morning you felt an uncomfortable tightness in your pants. You looked down to see your trousers tented. Your face went red and you gasped, quickly trying to cover up with your hands.

“What’s wrong lass?” You looked up into Fili’s kind face. You stuttered for a moment before moving your hands slightly to show him. His eyes went wide then he began laughing. “Got a spot of morning wood there love?”

Your face went even more red and you shushed him. Fili’s laughter drew Kili’s attention and he wandered over.

“What’s wrong?” Fili began laughing even harder.

“It seems your male biology has given our proper little lass a bit of a scare.”

Kili looked down at you in confusion. You pressed your hands harder to your crotch and closed your eyes, wishing you would melt into the ground. Kili looked between your hands and your face and his eyes widened.

“ _Oh!_ What the hell?!” He looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

“It isn’t my fault!” You hissed. The both of you stared at each other for a moment before his expression softened.

“I know. Just...wait it out. This happens sometimes.” He led the still giggling Fili away and let you sit quietly for a time. Whenever the others would try to approach you to help pack up he would gently steer them away. You smiled gratefully and noticed it had gone down considerably.

* * *

There were many other obstacles you two encountered through the day. When you tried to get on your horse you forgot what you had between your legs. That resulted in you and Kili doubled over in pain while you tried to apologize. Then Fili tried punching Kili playfully in the arm and missed, hitting your boob. You were able to give him a smack on the head. Then there was the bathroom situation. You had been holding it since this morning, not wanting to get a glimpse of what had caused you so much trouble this morning. You weren’t sure if Kili was having the same problem or if he had already gotten over the awkwardness of the situation and snuck away earlier.

* * *

Kili grunted uncomfortably as his horse jostled him. His breasts heaved and slammed down, but he didn’t want to hold them still. That felt like a violation of your privacy. Instead he focused on his brother, who had been staring at him strangely for a while now.

“What?” The ache in his breasts was making Kili irritable. He noticed Fili looking at his chest.

“You know...you’re in Y/n’s body.”

“I’ve noticed.” Kili rolled his eyes.

“If you wanted you could...I don’t know...sneak away...get rid of a few of those clothes.” Fili smirked at Kili. Kili went red.

“What? No! No I’m not going to do that.” His brother shrugged.

“You’re going to see each other’s bits one way or another. From the looks of it she’s going to have to whip out your tool soon.”

Kili and Fili looked back to see you squirming in your saddle, your face scrunched up in concentration. As soon as he thought it Kili also felt an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder.

“Damn it.” He hissed. Fili snickered. When Thorin finally stopped them to set up camp he approached you.  

“Listen. There is no way to avoid it. Just go.”

He tried to keep his face impassive when you blushed. You so cute when you weren’t glaring at him.

“Um...also you. You have my permission. Just try not to look please.” You quickly hurried away into the woods and Kili did the same.

You stopped a reasonable distance away and began undoing your trousers. Your need quickly overrode your embarrassment and you quickly reached in and pulled it out. You kept your eyes at the tops of the trees as you relieved yourself. However, just as you finished your curiousity got the better of you. You looked down and your eyes widened.

“Holy shit.”

Back home you used to have a boyfriend. The two of you had fooled around plenty before breaking it off but you were still hesitant toward such things. Kili’s manhood was much longer and thicker than your ex-boyfriend’s. You gave it a light stroke as you stared in wonder. It twitched. You did it again, adding a bit more pressure. It stiffen further and you groaned. Your hand continued moving along the length, gripping it harder until you found just the right amount of pressure. A voice in the back of your mind told you to stop and just walk away. Then your knuckle hit a spot just under the head and you bit your lip to stifle a loud moan. Your eyes fluttered shut and your head tilted back, mouth hanging open as you panted.

* * *

On the other side of the forest Kili was pacing back and forth, Fili’s words still ringing in his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it would be. All he had to do was reach up and your soft breast would fill his palm, fulfilling part of his fantasies. If he stripped he would get to see all of your beautiful, lush-

“Whoa.” Kili fell back against a tree. A strong tingling had erupted between his legs. Something happened and there was a quick jolt of pleasure, making him moan. He reached into his trousers and touched your sex. You were soaking wet. There was a faint throbbing and Kili’s eyes rolled back as he rubbed his thighs together. He began panting and thrusting his hips out, not quite satisfied.

“Fuck it.” He groaned and yanked down his trousers. He had been a complete gentleman earlier and resisted the urge to peek but now he stared down at your womanhood, what he could see of it anyway. He moaned at the sight. There was another flash of pleasure that made his legs shake.

_Is she…?_

He crouched down and continued leaning against the tree. When he finally reached between his legs the pleasure was almost too much. He sunk a finger into your sex, gasping at the foreign sensation of being filled. He tried to stiffly move it in and out as fast as he could. When that didn’t do what he hoped, he slowed down. He began swirling his fingers, trying to find what felt good. Then he hit a spot that had him moaning wantonly and thrusting a second finger in. He thrust in deeper and the heel of his hand hit his clit. He cried out and began rubbing the bundle of nerves with his other hand. The pleasure seemed to double with each passing second and you both reached your peak at the same time, both of you trying not to cry out as you spent yourself all over a tree and Kili gushed around his fingers.

When the two of you got back to camp your eyes met. You immediately ducked down and began spreading your bedroll. You couldn’t look at him. Kili began doing the same, his legs still wobbly. Suddenly he hesitated. He gathered up his things quickly and made his way across camp.

“What are you doing?” Fili asked.

“We’re supposed to try getting along right?” Kili shrugged and started setting up his bed next to you. You tensed and turned away. Kili just grinned. As soon as he laid down he began whispering in your ear.

“I know what you did.” A blush crawled up the back of your neck...his neck. Kili resisted the urge to kiss it. As strange as the whole situation was he couldn’t forget you were the one in there. “Did you enjoy it?”

Your heart started beating faster and you nodded. “...And you? I could feel it.”

Kili’s smile widened.

“Oh yes. You were so soft. So wet.” Finally Kili gave in and began nuzzling your neck, kissing it sloppily, trying not to make any noise. “I couldn't stop myself. All those times thinking of you, standing in the woods, moaning with your hands busy pleasuring yourself and I got to see it - feel it- first hand.”

You spun around, coming face to face with him.

“You’ve thought of me like that?”

He blushed.

“Many times...Have...have you ever thought of me?” Kili glanced down at your lips quickly. You nodded shyly then peaked at him from under your lashes.

“Did um...did I do it right? I wasn’t sure...the man I was courting some time ago, he said I didn’t have any skill with such things.”

A surge of protectiveness rose in Kili.

“It was perfect. I couldn’t have done it better myself. I should be the one asking you. The way I fumbled around down there, you’d think I’d never been with a woman.” You giggled and scooted a bit closer to him.

“You figured it out. But uh…” You began fiddling with a leaf. “Isn’t it um...difficult...for you to be with a woman?”

Kili’s brows furrowed.

“How do you mean?”

“Well it’s just that you’re very large...I just couldn’t imagine it fitting easily.” You could practically see Kili’s head swelling but you didn’t care, you were too curious.

“Well dwarf men are naturally that way. I haven’t had any complaints before.”

You rolled your eyes at his cocky tone. “Oh it has given me many reasons to complain today.”

Both of you tried to stifle your laughter as you both shook, the tension of your past relationship easing away as you both became more comfortable.

“So what is up with these things? How do you stay sane with them swinging around all the time?” Kili gestured to your breasts and you snorted.

It went on like that the rest of the night, the both of you asking questions back and forth, giggling together. When the sun came up the company found the two of you nose to nose, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.”

You stared up at Lord Elrond with wide eyes. Elves were much more beautiful than you had thought they would be. They had the loveliest, silkiest hair…

“I’d prefer you didn’t moon over an elf in my own body.” Kili hissed next to you. You tried to cover up your blush by giving him a smirk and a shrug. This past week you two had become close. So close in fact, the others had started to get annoyed. They were constantly separating you two at night so your giggles wouldn’t disturb them. It had been a long week in each other’s bodies and even though you were getting along, Gandalf was avoiding changing you back. As you took in Rivendell as you were all led to where you were staying, Kili seemed to be pouting.

“Would the lady like her own room perhaps?”

You automatically turned to address him then began blushing as he stared at you in confusion.

“Ah yes. That is also something I wished to speak to you about.” Gandalf explained the situation. “If you would be so kind as to change them back for me? You know I’ve quite forgotten the counter spell?”

“What?!” You and Kili roared at the same time.

“You mean all this time you didn’t even know how to turn us back?” Kili continued to rant and rave as the two of you were lead through the halls. Once you entered a large chamber Lord Elrond stopped waiting for Kili to calm down and simply clapped his hands together and everything went black.

* * *

“Y/n?”

You opened your eyes to see a grinning Kili, making your heart jump. He helped you up and you saw that the two of you were alone.

“How do you feel?”

“Myself.” You grinned. “And you?”

“Much the same.”

You stood in silence for a moment, basking in the feel of being you your original bodies.

“So-”

“Miss Y/n.” Kili was interrupted by a slender she-elf that poked her head in. “I was told to show you to your room to freshen up before the meal.”

You hesitated, looking from her to Kili, then began following her, hoping that whatever he had to say could wait until later.

* * *

As soon as you entered the first thing you noticed was the music. It was beautiful and soothing and you allowed yourself to relax as you watched the harpist’s fingers dance along the strings. Most of the dwarves were too caught up in the strange food to pay you any mind so you sat quietly and nibbled on a salad while you enjoyed the music, completely content after having bathed for the first time in too long. The elves had also been kind enough to provide you a clean dress. You didn’t notice the piercing gaze of a certain dwarf on the other side of the table.

When the music stopped the harpist came and sat next to you, giving you a friendly smile.

“I hoped you enjoyed the music my lady.”

“Oh yes very much.” You smiled.

“I am glad. My name is Meludir. It is rare to see a lily amongst weeds. Why do you travel with such company?”

You blinked at the disdain in his voice but tried to stay pleasant so as not to offend your host. You looked at the dwarves around you pleasantly.

“Oh they’re not as bad as you would think. I’ve quite enjoyed my-” You came to abrupt halt when your eyes landed on Kili, who was now pulling a pretty she-elf into conversation, grinning from ear to ear and hanging on her every word. “-self. I uh they are wonderful.”

You tore your gaze away to give the elf beside you a half-hearted smile. He simply raised a brow and watched Kili for a moment before speaking.

“The young one. He causes you distress. Are you two courting?” You chuckled nervously.

“No nothing like that. He can speak to whoever he wishes.” Meludir’s gaze narrowed as he watched the young dwarf continue to banter playfully with his colleague. Then he saw Kili glance at you and his eyes lit with realization. Meludir grinned lazily and grabbed a strand of hair from your face, causing you to jump slightly, and rubbing it gently between his fingers.

“You have nothing to worry about my lady. Even now, with his gaze upon another, he is still thinking only of you.”

“H-How do you know?” You heard a loud thump and turned to see a red face Kili storming to your side of the table. He slapped Meludir’s hand. “Kili!”

“C’mon.” He grabbed your arm and began dragging you away while you tried to apologize. His grip on you was hard and you found yourself whimpering slightly at each tug. Then the two of you reached your room. Before you had a chance to ask how he knew where it was, he dragged you inside and pushed you roughly against the wall. Without saying a word, he pressed his body to yours and tangled his fingers in your hair. He then began kissing along your face, pressing his lips hard there as he slipped his leg between yours.

“Kili...Kili what are you doing?” You asked breathlessly.

“Cleansing you.” He said between kisses, moving down to your neck. “I don’t want any part of you tainted by that elf’s touch.”

You groaned and began placing delicate kisses along his neck.

“You’re distracting me.” He moaned.

“No. I’m trying to erase the memory of that she-elf that you tried to make me jealous with.” Kili pulled away to look at you.

“You knew?”

“I do now.” You looked at him from underneath your lashes and shyly reached up to tug his hair. “I didn’t like that a bit.”

“You started it.” He scowled and you gaped.

“What?! How?!”

“That harp elf was all over you and you just kept smiling at him, even though you couldn’t spare me a glance the whole meal-”

“I was enjoying the music! You idiot, why would I want an elf when I’ve made it so clear I want you?” You glared at him but Kili simply went from surprised to happy. He pressed himself even closer and captured your lips with his, kissing you passionately as you tugged on his hair and his hands moved along your body. You moan as he pulled away to lick and nibble on your skin.

“So sweet...amralime...oh my love…” Kili moaned against your collarbone, unable to tear himself away. His hands slowly inched your skirt up your thighs until he was able to yank you panties down. He slowly moved down and helped you step out of your undergarment before ducking under your skirts and placing wet kisses all over your thighs.

“My love...the bed.” You placed your hands on his head as you struggled to get the words out.

“No. I cannot wait that long to taste you.” He kissed your clit and you shudder.

“I will not be able to stay standing.” You gasped. Immediately his large hands came to cup your ass and support you. He began sucking hard right next to your sex, making you wait for it. “Kili!”

He chuckled then licked you deeply, moaning as he did so. He suckled your clit for a moment before moving down to your entrance, darting his tongue in and out, shallowly at first, then easing it in deeply, making you cry out. He was almost making as much noise as you were, moaning and whimpering as if he was the one being pleasured, which only turned you on more. Your legs were shaking now but he easily held you up as he continued to fuck you with his tongue.

“Kili! Kili!” You cried out and convulsed around his tongue, coming hard. As you let the aftershocks move through you Kili stood up and held your practically limp form against him, kissing your neck as you shuddered.

“I love hearing you call my name amralime.” He pressed his rock hard erection against your thigh as he nuzzled your neck. “Mahal you were so delicious. I must make you come on my tongue again before the night is through.”

“My love…” You pulled yourself tight against him and whispered in his ear. “Take me to the bed...and fuck me.”

He growled, picked you up, and threw you down on the soft mattress, immediately stripping his unnecessary clothes. You practically purred when you saw his lovely toned chest and muscular thighs.

“Oh darling you are beautiful.” He leaned down to kiss you and you let your hands roam over his chest and back.

“Now you are overdressed.” Kili smirked then tore your dress right down the middle. Your surprise quickly turned into lust as he draped himself over you, kneading your breasts. He peppered them with kisses. “Oh you inconvenient things. I have a much higher appreciation for you right now.”

You laughed and met his mischievous gaze as he gave both your nipple one last kiss. As he began pushing himself into you, your eyes widened and you gasped. His was bigger than you’d ever taken but you found the new stretch unspeakably pleasurable.

“Am I too big? Should I slow down?” Kili gazed down at you with worry in his eyes but you just surged up to kiss him deeply.

“More.” You murmured against his lips. That was all the encouragement he needed. As soon as he bottomed out, you both groaned. He quickly began thrusting, taking you with long strokes.

“You feel so good.” Kili moaned as he twisted the covers in his fists on either side of you. Then he shifted and, with each stroke, hit that sweet spot inside of you.

“Oh yes Kili yes oh gods!” You cried out and he groaned as you clenched around him.

“Oh Mahal! Y/n!” He shouted your name as you came, squeezing his length and triggering his own orgasm. He came with a roar then collapsed next to you, panting. Kili wrapped you in his arms and held you tight. You looked up at him adoringly as he smiled down at you. Then you began giggling.

“Was there something funny about our lovemaking?” Kili raised a brow but his lips twitched with a smile. It made him so happy to see you happy.

“Do you think Gandalf thought we’d get along _this_ well?” Kili chuckled and pulled you closer.

“Remind me to thank him tomorrow.”

 


End file.
